The Dayton Clinical Oncology Program (DCOP) was incorporated in the State of Ohio in 1982 as a non-profit 501 C-3 corporation. A Consortium Agreement was established between DCOP, the Dayton area hospitals (all except Children's Medical Center), and Wright State University (WSU). A governing board was established, and corporate bylaws were developed. Currently, DCOP has an elected Board of Trustees with Howard M. Gross, M.D., DCOP Principal Investigator, as Chairperson of the Board, Daniel McKellar, MD., Associate Principal Investigator, as Vice-Chairperson, Sidney J. Pinkus, MBA, Chief Executive Officer of DCOP, as President of the Board, and 14 other Trustees representing the ten hospital members and at-large community members of our service area. The Board meets quarterly to review budget reports and program activities. Since 1982, DCOP has successfully applied for and received funding from NCI as a CCOP. We are currently seeking continued funding through the fiscal year ending 5/31/09. Our current staff includes 12 protocol nurses funded by our member hospitals, and 14 office staff funded by the grant, including coordinators for STAR and SELECT, data managers, regulatory director, quality assurance director, research associate, outreach coordinator, community liaison, administrative assistant, and office support staff. Our current active physician co-investigators total 85, representing our ten hospitals and various specialties including oncology, radiology, urology, surgery, gynecology, pulmonary and gastroenterology. As of December 23, 2001, the grant was transferred from former fiscal agent, Kettering Medical Center, to Dayton Clinical Oncology Program as the grantee organization. We have, since that date, contracted with Wright State University to provide personnel, payroll, and accounting services.